<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CRAZY (FUGITIVE PART II) by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800379">CRAZY (FUGITIVE PART II)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina'>Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Week Latina 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Female Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Starker, Starker Week Latina 2020, serial killer pursuit, starker en español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez inculpada por los últimos acontecimientos, Toni Stark tendrá que demostrar su inocencia. Sin embargo, en algún momento las cosas tomarán el giro que menos pensó.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Starker Week Latina 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Week Latina 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666696">FUGITIVE (Part I)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina">Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Segunda parte de "Fugitive".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus huellas estaban por todos lados, hasta en sitios en los que aseguraba, no había estado. Toda la evidencia apuntaba a ella, a Toni Stark. Todas las evidencias tenían su rastro pero ella seguía sin admitir algo que no recordaba haber hecho.</p><p>Nunca hubiera matado a la mesera con la que pasó la noche, menos a su compañera ni al malencarado recepcionista de aquel hotel. Por muy enojada y resentida que hubiera estado por las malas jugadas que Virginia “Pepper” Potts, su colega y exnovia le hizo, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido descuartizarla. Quizá nunca debió haber bromeado con que le gustaría mucho que un día Pepper dejara de molestarla al precio que fuera. Tal vez nunca debió decir en voz alta que para atrapar a un asesino había que pensar como uno, pero si de algo Toni estaba segura es que nunca debía actuar como uno.</p><p>Natasha fue la única que siguió buscando pistas para que aquella audiencia con sentencia definitiva se retrasara y que de alguna forma logró restarle importancia a aquellos rastros que apuntaban a que alguna vez Toni sí se había cruzado con cada una de las víctimas. Con todas.</p><p>Toni había dado asesorías y seminarios por toda la ciudad cuando era alguien prominente en el departamento de policía. Más de una vez la habían consultado colegas de otras corporaciones y estados para pedirle ayuda y ella había sido de mucha utilidad. Todos la conocían y respetaban por eso, las ahora víctimas habían acudido a ella a escucharla en esas conferencias, incluso aquel hombre que ahora sabía, fue el primero con el que se rompió el patrón la primera vez.</p><p>Ese hombre, Ben Parker, había participado en una de las conferencias preguntando sobre si era posible anticipar el comportamiento de un asesino en serie pero Toni le había respondido que era improbable. El segundo hombre que rompió el patrón de las víctimas fue un conserje que en una universidad, había hecho gala de sus más bajos instintos piropeándola de manera por demás obscena y vulgar. Toni no había respondido a aquel comentario soez y lo había dejado pasar. Pudo haberle dado un buen puñetazo si hubiera querido, pero tenía más asuntos que resolver.</p><p>Pero ahora que ella estaba siendo inculpada y que aquel interrogatorio había tomado más tiempo del usual, Toni se había rehusado a ver por enésima vez las fotografías de las víctimas en vida y en las escenas del crimen. Sólo un rostro le pareció familiar, pero definitivamente no era el mismo. Era el de la chica Parker, pero juraba que jamás la había visto. No la recordaba de ningún lado y menos, a causa de las posteriores desveladas por aquella detención ni de todas las veces que tuvieron que sedarla apenas la lucidez venía a su mente y empezaba a gritar desesperada que ella, que Toni Stark, no había matado a nadie de esa forma.</p><p>—Vamos, Stark. Coopera con nosotros. Podemos conseguirte un mejor trato— le había dicho Nick para proseguir con el protocolo que esa ocasión demandaba.</p><p>Pero ella no respondió.</p><p>—Creo que ya fue suficiente. Si no tenemos una confesión, lo más seguro es que alguien más listo que tú pida una excepción para la pena de muerte y no sé si prefieras saber que tus días están contados o que puedes seguir leyendo o jugando a las cartas en un psiquiátrico. Porque por la saña que mostraste al final, creo que sí pueden pedirla y habrá más de un juez dispuesto a querer aplicártela. No creo que los contribuyentes estén felices si saben que un miembro de la policía fue el que cometió toda esa carnicería y que a pesar de eso, deben mantenerte hasta que te mueras. Sale más barata una pena de muerte que tenerte en un asilo. Dinos la verdad y yo te garantizo que lo que te quede de vida, lo pasarás con dignidad. Sólo habla.</p><p>La voz de Rogers la irritó, pero se contuvo de hablar. Él era el primer interesado en culparla o en atosigarla al punto de que ella confesara ahora que aquel puesto político que tanto ansiaba, se le estaba escapando de las manos.</p><p>Toni trató de alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros, pero no pudo. Natasha se la acercó y le encendió un cigarro.</p><p>—Toni, por favor. Nadie allá afuera sabe que fuiste… nadie sabe que estás aquí. Por primera vez pudimos evitar que se filtrara información, pero necesitamos que… Por favor.</p><p>Toni dio una bocanada. El humo escapó entre sus palabras.</p><p>—Quiero un café sin azúcar. Es todo lo que diré, por mí hagan lo que quieran.</p><p>Los tres agentes se miraron entre sí y luego la miraron a ella.</p><p>—Cómo quieras, pero otra vez, tendrás que ingeniártelas para dormir en esa silla. Supongo que debe dolerte todo el cuerpo, que la circulación no es muy buena estando esposada y menos, con esos incómodos zapatos. ¿Cómo carajos le hacen? ¿En serio creen que se ven bien? Creo que por tu edad, deberías cuidarte más, Toni—dijo Rogers mientras hacía una seña para que Nick y Natasha salieran de aquella oficina.</p><p>Toni terminó el cigarro y ni siquiera se movió cuando después de tres horas, le llevaron un café frío y extremadamente dulce. No se inmutó cuando se le resbaló el vaso y se mojó la ropa. Todo lo que su mente pensaba era en cómo demostraría su inocencia, en que por mucho que aquel trabajo la había afectado por años, jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.</p><p>Nunca lo permitiría aun cuando en una conferencia dijo que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin mucha de esa escoria, de esa gente que se escondía bajo rostros amables pero que a puerta cerrada, dejaban salir a todos sus demonios y que quizá alguien, aunque no lo admitiera, agradecería si existía otro que se encargara de aquel trabajo: matar potenciales asesinos o infelices inútiles que corrompían a su manera a la sociedad.</p><p>**</p><p>Toni era la agente que en sus tiempos de gloria había cazado a más de un convicto peligroso y sólo uno pudo ponerle una bala cerca del corazón pero no logró acabar con su vida. Ella era una leyenda en lo que respectaba a atrapar criminales, especialmente asesinos, sin gastar tantos recursos y sin hacer tanto alarde. Tenía un talento innato para eso y estaba próxima a publicar un libro. Si no se retiraba antes, lo publicaría aun estando en servicio. Pero en ese tiempo, cuando apenas iba a terminar de escribirlo, fue cuando apareció la primera víctima.</p><p>Ese primer caso había sido un asesinato ordinario. La víctima había sido encontrada en un basurero y no habían terminado de levantar el cuerpo cuando les informaron que había otro. El rango de tiempo entre un crimen y otro había sido mínimo. Apenas iba a establecer un patrón entre ambas víctimas, que eran hombres jóvenes, cuando apareció un tercero y un cuarto. Mujeres ambas. Hijas ejemplares y estudiantes de honor.</p><p>Su idea de publicar su primer libro pasó a último término pues apremiaba atrapar a quien estuviera cometiendo aquellos crímenes.</p><p>Tuvo un par de meses como tregua antes de que nuevamente, regresaran las escenas de crimen, ahora más sangrientas y cuya firma distintiva del asesino sobrepasaba lo grotesco. Fue ahí cuando al caso se sumaron por órdenes de Rogers, Nick y Pepper, quienes se la pasaban de inicio, dando declaraciones a los medios y mandando mensajes al asesino, retándolo, pero Toni sabía que eso era lo peor que se podía hacer.</p><p>“Si ustedes siguen filtrando detalles de los casos, lo que va a pasar es que tendremos imitadores y no nos daremos abasto. Yo le sugeriría a la señorita Potts que deje de sacar información porque casualmente apenas ella aparece o se va, las llamadas de los medios y de cierto periódico empiezan a llegar”.</p><p>Pero no la escuchaban. De haber sido considerada una autoridad y figura respetable, sus teorías pronto comenzaron a ser descartadas y a ser minimizadas por su propio jefe. De ahí su coraje y su comportamiento irascible, hasta que un día no le importó más y simplemente dejó que su enojo saliera entre gritos y manotazos, cosa que la agente Potts aprovechó para pedir que la removieran del caso.</p><p>“Toni es una mujer inestable, violenta y que oculta información para revelarla en el libro que está escribiendo. ¿Qué? ¿No les dijo que está preparando un libro?”, había dicho aquella mujer sonriendo porque nadie sabía de los planes de Toni. La reprimenda por parte de Rogers hacia ella fue lo peor que le pudo pasar y desde ese momento, su vida se fue en picada. Sabía que una exnovia despechada era lo peor que podía pasarle y le tomó resentimiento por eso, pero no al grado de pensar en deshacerse de ella.</p><p>Se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió. Rogers iba con Nick, Natasha y otros agentes a los que nunca había visto. Uno de ellos se acercó a quitarle las esposas mientras Rogers se sentaba frente a ella. Otro agente le entregó una bolsa con sus pertenencias, que se reducían a su placa, su arma y un bolso de mano.</p><p>—Puedes irte.</p><p>Toni frunció el ceño mientras se sobaba las adoloridas muñecas.</p><p>—¿Así nada más?</p><p>Rogers suspiró.</p><p>—Un caso más. Cinco al hilo. Eran de una fraternidad y ningún imitador es así de bueno a menos que o conozca los detalles del caso, o porque en serio es el asesino. Todavía se dio tiempo de decir que no eras culpable. Bueno, no lo dijo tal cual, pero dejó escrito un mensaje desde el celular de una de las víctimas.</p><p>Toni miró con recelo a Natasha, quien se veía preocupada. Rogers le mostró el mensaje.</p><p>“Vi cómo se llevaban a la agente Stark ese día, pero les aseguro que es inocente. Lamento el desastre que hice en su auto, pero necesitaba tiempo para escapar y no sabía dónde dejar a la otra agente sin que les costara algo de trabajo encontrarla”.</p><p>Toni no dijo nada y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida pese a las miradas inquisitorias de sus colegas. Aún recordaba cómo los forenses iban sacando las partes del cuerpo de Pepper mientras más de uno la juzgaba duramente con la mirada. Se quitó los zapatos y salió a pedir un taxi. Natasha fue corriendo detrás de ella. Toni ni siquiera volteó a verla. Hervía de furia.</p><p>—Regresa a trabajar o tus jefes se van a enojar.</p><p>Pero la pelirroja habló con tono suplicante.</p><p>—Yo te llevo. Pedí permiso para pasar unos días contigo en lo que te sientes mejor y si quieres contrademandar a Rogers, yo estoy contigo. Hay agentes amigos míos cuidando tu departamento, estoy preparándole un expediente y…</p><p>Toni se volteó para verla y la miró con fastidio.</p><p>—Tengo sueño, quiero darme un baño, lo más seguro es que me quede dormida antes de terminar de redactar mi renuncia y por mí, todos se pueden ir al demonio, hasta tus amigos agentes.</p><p>Natasha la miró con preocupación.</p><p>—Toni, por favor. Déjame ayudarte, sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo en la forma en la que Rogers ha estado llevando los casos y…</p><p>Toni miró su ropa arrugada y sucia. Nunca en su vida había estado así, tan vulnerable y enojada.</p><p>—¿Sabes algo, Nat? Cuando yo entré a trabajar aquí pensé que podía hacer un cambio. Nunca aspiré a quedarme con el lugar que tiene Rogers hoy y que le queda muy grande. Todo lo que siempre quise fue atrapar a esos malditos que se la pasan aterrorizando a todos, que creen que están por encima de la ley, pero por lo visto, la única diferencia entre este asesino y Rogers, es que al jefe jamás le hemos sabido nada.</p><p>Natasha la sujetó del brazo.</p><p>—¡Por eso mismo! ¡Necesito que te quedes, necesito que me ayudes porque sé que en cuanto tú te vayas, él va a dar carpetazo al asunto y nosotras hemos dejado el alma ahí y…!</p><p>Toni le dio un empellón cuando un taxi al fin le hizo la parada.</p><p>—Yo me voy y si eres lista, te vas a ir tú también. Si Rogers no me puso una trampa, si en serio el asesino es otro, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de averiguarlo. Ojalá y sea un asesino real porque son demasiadas coincidencias, y si así fuera, si ese asesino en serio existe, ojalá que nunca lo atrapen.</p><p>Toni se soltó con brusquedad y al abordar el taxi, le pidió que la llevara directo al aeropuerto. Tantos años había huido de su verdadero destino, que pensó, ya era hora de simplemente aceptar quién era y tratar de olvidar aquellos años dedicados a una carrera que sólo le había dejado una cicatriz en el pecho y más dudas e insatisfacciones que otra cosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni se terminó aquella copa de vino y volvió a tocar aquella pieza en el piano. Era la única que se sabía de memoria pues se la había aprendido cuando era joven. Eso era lo que siempre admiró de su madre, la elegancia que tenía, la forma en la que tocaba magistralmente el piano y cómo de alguna forma, le había hecho desear ser una pianista reconocida, hasta antes de que en un ataque de rebeldía y sólo por llevarle la contraria a su padre, decidiera ser agente de la policía para demostrarle que no iba a confinarse detrás de un apellido importante ni a consumir su vida dirigiendo aquella compañía millonaria como él deseaba y le había ordenado.</p><p>No se había vuelto a parar en aquel conglomerado de oficinas. El encargado de llevar a buen término sus asuntos, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo y lo que menos deseaba, era tener que dar explicaciones de por qué una mujer de casi cuarenta años, había renunciado a su trabajo como policía en medio de un caso que seguía cobrando vidas a cada momento.</p><p>Ni siquiera le había respondido las llamadas a Natasha ni a Rogers, ambos pidiéndole ayuda ya que su renuncia no había sido aceptada.</p><p>“Tómalo como unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones”, le había escrito aquel hombre que ahora estaba metido en un lío más que mediático apenas se supo que había ocultado información importante para que la agencia federal no interviniera y ya los tenía encima. “Por favor, en cuanto te sientas mejor, regresa. No sabes la falta que nos hacen tu punto de vista y tus habilidades”.</p><p>Pero Toni no tenía intenciones de volver. Aun cuando hubiera pasado ya más de tres meses sin salir más que a dar caminatas breves, no podía olvidar lo que había sentido en aquella única noche. Seguía pensando en aquel halo de inocencia de aquella chica que se le entregó sin más, que en su dulzura y candor la había hecho pensar en cosas que nunca había contemplado. Toni no podía olvidar aquella piel suave y tersa, aquel aroma suave y aquellos labios suplicando por más.</p><p>Había pensado en ir a terapia, pero no por lo que había visto durante todos sus años de servicio, sino específicamente para querer borrar la impresión que le dejó ver aquella fotografía en la que el terso abdomen que había llenado de besos, había quedado marcado con profundos cortes, que tras mucho haberlos visto, eran la silueta de una araña. Que el rostro desfigurado que le habían forzado a ver en fotos, era el mismo que besó toda la noche con la añoranza de un día poder verle cada mañana y pasar el resto de su vida al lado de esa joven, cuyo nombre, ahora sabía.</p><p>“Petra”.</p><p>Terminó de tocar aquella pieza y apagó todas las luces de su casa. Había aprendido a ver mejor en completa oscuridad y eso agudizaba sus sentidos. Ni siquiera le interesaba seguirse enterando del caso ni de que aquel asesino había salido de la ciudad, que al fin, se había atrevido a cruzar los límites geográficos y sin tener que indagar más, iba justo detrás de Toni.</p><p>—Un día nos vamos a encontrar y cuando eso suceda, aquí te voy a estar esperando—dijo Toni mientras vaciaba su revolver y se apresuraba a quitar el código de seguridad de su alarma.</p><p>Si aquel asesino ya la había seguido hasta California, lo más seguro es que supiera cada uno de sus movimientos y ella quería facilitarle el camino hasta que el encuentro fuera inminente.</p><p>Hasta que estuvieran frente a frente y la certeza de la muerte al fin le estuviera hablando cara a cara con su áspera voz.</p><p>**</p><p>De California a Nueva York eran algunas horas y el tiempo se le acababa. No le alcanzaba y menos cuando la ansiedad le susurraba que quizá ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>Entró corriendo, agitada y con el alma en vilo. Habían secuestrado a Natasha y solo por ella decidió aceptar una tregua con Rogers. Apenas entró a la oficina de la policía, todos sus colegas se pusieron de pie y la miraron fijamente. Steve salió a recibirla y de inmediato la pasó a su oficina. Toni no tenía tiempo para formalidades.</p><p>—¿No se ha vuelto a comunicar? —preguntó sabiendo que eran momentos cruciales.</p><p>Había más agentes ahí. Nick estaba ahí coordinándolos. Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Nick habló.</p><p>—Entregaron este paquete en la mañana, pero detuvieron al mensajero. El chico está limpio y dice que lo encontró en su casillero, que había una nota amenazándolo de muerte si no venía a entregarlo. Tuvimos que evacuar a todos los alumnos de la universidad y desplegamos oficiales por toda la ciudad. Dijimos que fue una amenaza de bomba, pero no hemos reportado la desaparición de Natasha.</p><p>Toni miró aquella caja y la tomó para abrirla con manos temblorosas. Su captor le había cortado el cabello a Natasha y estaba manchado de sangre. El teléfono sonó y Rogers se apresuró a responder. Toni se puso en alerta cuando vio el semblante del hombre y le extendió el auricular. Lo tomó y escuchó la voz de su amiga.</p><p>—Me va a liberar si vienes. Dijo que lo peor que pudiste hacer fue dejar el caso y si quieres que viva, tienes que prometerle que te vas a quedar en la ciudad.</p><p>Toni sintió que las sienes le punzaban.</p><p>—Aquí me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Haré lo que quiera, sólo pídele que no te lastime, dile que te suelte y… ¿Nat? ¡¿Nat?!</p><p>Nick miró a Rogers justo al tiempo en el que Toni le entregó el teléfono.</p><p>—Colgó. No pudimos triangular la llamada. Ni un solo rastro.</p><p>Toni se llevó las manos al rostro.</p><p>—¿Algún detalle específico de las otras escenas del crimen que Nat pudiera recordar o algo que ella les haya dicho y que ustedes, como siempre, hayan decidido pasar por alto?</p><p>Los agentes la miraron extrañados.</p><p>—Queremos a Nat sana y salva —dijo Rogers—. No veo por qué eso es importante ahora.</p><p>Toni insistió.</p><p>—¿Nat estuvo en las otras escenas del crimen después de que yo me fui?</p><p>Nick se apresuró a responder.</p><p>—Estuvo haciendo trabajo de oficina.</p><p>Toni se masajeó las sienes.</p><p>—Supongo que la sacaron del caso, que ya no la dejaron involucrarse porque no la querían encima de ustedes diciéndoles lo que estaban haciendo mal, ¿o me equivoco?</p><p>Rogers suspiró.</p><p>—Honestamente, ustedes como mujeres son muy pasionales, se involucran más de la cuenta y tanto tú como ella, siempre nos estaban llevando la contraria. Yo le sugerí que ella se quedara en la oficina para que se tranquilizara un poco y…</p><p>Toni se tronó los nudillos.</p><p>—Y el asesino entró más de una vez aquí, se ganó su confianza y lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho cuando ella estaba sola.</p><p>Rogers la encaró.</p><p>—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Si el asesino hubiera entrado lo sabríamos! ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que entran a la comisaría y hablan con cualquiera de los agentes? ¿Tienes un conteo riguroso de todos los que entran y son atendidos?</p><p>Toni se encaminó a la puerta.</p><p>—Lo que es obvio para mí, es que ese alguien vino sin que ustedes lo notaran, tal vez ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta o si lo descubrió, por eso se la llevó. Tal vez ella se había dado cuenta a tiempo y como siempre, ustedes decidieron no escucharla y por eso estamos en esta situación.</p><p>Rogers dio un manotazo en el escritorio.</p><p>—¿Eso crees? ¿Estás segura de que no podemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo y que…?</p><p>Toni suspiró.</p><p>—Es obvio. De otra forma, esto no habría pasado y si tú como jefe hubieras dejado que yo continuara mis investigaciones como lo tenía pensado, esto se habría detenido hace tiempo. Permiso.</p><p>Ya no quiso escuchar a su jefe que por enésima vez le gritaba y ahí estuvo segura de que Rogers no era tan listo para hacer un trabajo así de delicado, de minucioso. Toni salió y se dirigió al escritorio de su amiga. Sin importarle nada, empezó a buscar cualquier indicio de que su amiga pudiera haber estado en contacto con alguien más, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, sólo su cesto de basura desbordándose por los vasos de café y restos de papel en los que no había anotaciones de algo extraordinario.</p><p>Se sentó en la silla que ocupaba su amiga tratando de pensar en algo más allá de eso. Quizá a esa hora ella ya estuviera muerta y tuviera que enfrentarse nuevamente al infierno de ver en la escena del crimen, cómo aquel se había regocijado con su dolor marcando la piel de Natasha antes de asesinarla, pues las heridas encontradas en las víctimas siempre eran pre-mortem. Pidió las fotos de los casos anteriores, se encerró en una oficina solitaria y atreviéndose a hacerse pasar un mal rato a sí misma, las colocó frente a sí.</p><p>De momento había pasado inadvertido, pero algo le hizo acomodarlas al ver las marcas que aquel asesino dejaba en la piel de las víctimas. Eran patrones distintos, cada cuerpo había sido marcado de diferente manera sin importar la fecha en el deceso de cada uno y aún el torso de Virginia, tenía sus propias líneas. Cuando Toni las acomodó, vio que todas las formas en los torsos creaban una enorme telaraña, pero que la foto de la chica con la que había pasado la noche rompía el patrón, que salía sobrando y no encajaba en aquel macabro rompecabezas. Faltaban dos cuadros para completar el centro y ahí entendió todo.</p><p>Salió apresurada para comunicar su hallazgo a Rogers pero en ese momento, toda la estación comenzó a prepararse para salir. Steve la miró ansioso.</p><p>—¡Encontraron a Natasha! ¡Está inconsciente en un callejón y vamos para allá! ¡Apresúrate!</p><p>Toni sintió la adrenalina recorrerla.</p><p>—¡¿La marcó?!</p><p>Steve comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¡Que si la marcó como a los otros! ¡Las marcas que les dejaba en el abdomen forman una telaraña completa y faltan dos para el centro!</p><p>Rogers sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—¡Sólo toma tu puta pistola y ven con nosotros!</p><p>Toni se quedó quieta cuando escuchó el sonido de las sirenas sobresalir del ajetreo cotidiano. Seguían sin entender que el asesino no estaría en donde todos estarían reunidos, sino justamente en donde no había nadie vigilando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Indignada por haber sido ignorada una vez más, tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la cafetería que siempre frecuentaba con Natasha. Pensó en su amiga y trató de ignorar las impactantes fotografías que alguien le había tomado apenas la encontraron. Era un milagro que la hubieran encontrado con vida y con heridas leves. Los recuerdos de esas conversaciones con Natasha la tomaron por sorpresa. Casi siempre que salían a tomar un café, su conversación giraba en torno a lo incómodo que era tratar con ciertas personas.</p><p>“Aquel chico de la conferencia se la pasó interrumpiendo y viendo su celular”</p><p>“Ese par de chicas se burlaron en los baños de otra chica que iba saliendo. La criticaron por su peso, por su ropa y porque dijeron que con ese cuerpo y esa cara nadie más se la iba a follar”.</p><p>“¿Recuerdas al grupito de la conferencia del MIT? Sí, los de la fraternidad. Estaban más atentos a cómo te veías que a lo que estabas diciendo… Me pareció bastante irrespetuoso… ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Sólo por qué son ricos pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana, incluso ir a una conferencia que no les interesa para poder tener créditos extra? No tiene sentido para mí porque por darles el cupo a ellos, otros más se quedaron fuera”.</p><p>“El señor que me preguntó cómo detectar a un asesino… Mucha gente no sabe que dentro de su propia familia se tejen ciertas historias, como si fuera una telaraña. Es difícil saber si en tu casa hay o no un bicho de esos… Pobre hombre, ojalá no tenga a alguien así porque…”</p><p>“Personal de servicio… tengo sentimientos encontrados porque al igual que Pepper o que Everhart se la pasan inventando cosas que les hacen ganar sus cinco minutos de fama. Tengo una regla al respecto: si se les ve ansiosos por preguntar, hay que salir corriendo porque te van a meter en un problema. Los recepcionistas apenas ven la placa, son los primeros en llamar a los medios con tal de salir en cámara unos minutos. Ojala algún día pudiera deshacerme de esa gente, hasta de ti, porque a veces filtran información sin querer y eso termina estropeando las cosas. No te pongas así, es la verdad y sabes que aún tienes mucho que aprender, ¿o no, Nat?”.</p><p>“Hey, debes reconocer que tengo razón. Sí, sí lo dije porque es verdad. Todos soñamos con que exista alguien que se encargue de toda esa gente que solo estorba y no aporta nada. Yo en lo personal estaría muy agradecida si un día alguien se toma como encomienda borrar el rastro de toda esa gente que si bien no daña a otros directamente, sí lo hace de alguna forma con su indolencia, con su rechazo y… No, te lo juro. No estoy loca. O bueno, quizá sí si lo ves de esa forma. Yo daría lo que fuera porque alguien por una sola vez, tuviera el valor de borrar a esa gente grosera y molesta. Celebraría que alguien pudiera quitar del mapa a alguien que se la pasa jodiendo a otros solo por diversión. Sería grandioso, ¿no lo crees?”</p><p>Hasta ese momento todo tuvo sentido para Toni, quien sabía que cada víctima era alguien que en el pasado le había causado una molestia, que cada una de esas víctimas era una escoria que se la pasaba jodiendo a otros a su manera de ver las cosas y que no aportaba nada a la sociedad. </p><p>Se llevó la mano a la boca, entendiendo que alguien había escuchado con demasiada atención lo que había dicho en esas mañanas saliendo a tomar café con Natasha al mismo lugar donde usualmente desayunaban. Había tantas personas que entraban y salían, que no se podía saber quién había sido. Sólo las camareras que las atendían eran las que parecían pasar más tiempo con ellas en lo que les servían, pero en su experiencia, Toni sabía que las mujeres no actuaban así. Al menos, no había muchos registros de mujeres que fueran asesinas seriales. Era más común en los varones, quizá era algún tipo de predisposición genética o social o cultural o todo eso junto, pero a esa hora del día, Toni tuvo que reconocer que las mujeres, muy a su pesar, como Rogers le había dicho, eran pasionales.</p><p>—Justamente por eso, porque se involucran de más y…</p><p>Empezó a temblar una vez que comprendió todo. Si con su foto se completaba el mural para darle cierre al caso, iba a entregarse, no sin antes, dar una batalla que en serio le mostrara el rostro de aquella persona que en su retorcida visión de ver las cosas, realmente había tergiversado o entendido bien, su mensaje. Apagó su celular y discretamente bajó su bolso para sacar algo y ponerlo justo en donde lo necesitaba por si acaso. Un disparo certero y eso sería todo. Ni un solo mensaje, ni una sola huella del culpable, pero Toni sabía que estaba a nada de encontrarse con la persona a la que estaba buscando.</p><p>—¿Más café?</p><p>Toni asintió. Su estómago ardía por los cafés que se había tomado, pero no le importaba. No había puesto atención a la camarera que ahora le atendía y que no era la misma que lo recibió. Esta era más joven y su aspecto distaba mucho de la primera mujer. Las horas habían pasado mientras trataba de recordar algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto, algo que ella no hubiera contemplado desde el inicio mientras miraba ocasionalmente al televisor y al comentarista que en lugar de la reportera de siempre, ahora daba aquella noticia de último momento.</p><p>—Sin azúcar, ¿verdad? — preguntó la mesera mientras servía con mucha destreza de aquella jarra donde el café humeante caía en cascada.</p><p>Toni la miró fijamente. Tal vez no tendría más de veinte años o quizá los escondía muy bien. La piel blanca, casi transparente y el cabello corto, negro. Los labios rojos y las cejas delgadísimas, negras. Recién depiladas. Unos tatuajes en sus nudillos y uno más en el codo, una telaraña y Toni sintió que se iba a quedar sin aliento por los detalles en aquellos trazos.</p><p>—¿Me puedes traer algo de comer? —preguntó para ganar tiempo.</p><p>Pero la mesera se sentó frente a ella.</p><p>—La policía sigue buscando al asesino, ¿verdad? ¿Siguen pensando que es un hombre?</p><p>Toni fingió aplomo y bebió lentamente su café tratando de ignorarla. La mesera siguió hablando, algo que Toni no podía entender y hasta ese momento reparó que nadie entraba ni salía de aquella cafetería. Que no había nadie atendiendo en el mostrador. Que “Johny B. Goode” sonaba una y otra vez en las bocinas de aquel lugar y que la poca gente que había, simplemente no se movía. Incluso, cuando probó el café, le sintió un sabor raro, más amargo de lo usual.</p><p>—Pero la policía nunca hace bien su trabajo porque no saben todos los detalles del caso. Sólo siguen las pistas que les fueron dejando porque creyeron que eran correctas. Los rehenes solo fueron para despistar, pero esos cuerpos no van a aparecer pronto, sino hasta que se necesite.</p><p>Toni se puso en alerta y la miró fijamente.</p><p>—¿De dónde sacas todos esos disparates? Sólo fueron rumores de los diarios.</p><p>La joven sonrió y buscó algo en su mandil. Un cigarro y un encendedor. Puso el cigarrillo entre sus labios y con calma lo encendió. El humo escapó con sus palabras.</p><p>—¿Sabes que me fastidió siempre aparte de los chismes que Everhart publicaba en sus notas? Que te aparten de lo que en realidad eres, que te nieguen ser quien estás destinada a ser simplemente por no querer encajar en sus estúpidos moldes y prejuicios, y que realmente ellos son los que te orillan a tener que hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Que ellos son los que descomponen eso que llaman “sociedad” porque te hacen a un lado apenas se dan cuenta de que como mujer, eres diferente, de que tienes el poder de cambiar al mundo, y cómo bien dijiste, alguien tiene que encargarse, alguien debe hacer ese trabajo para que otro lo aprecie. ti. A las dos nos quisieron hacer a un lado porque vieron el potencial que las dos teníamos, las tres si contamos a tu amiga.</p><p>Toni sintió que se mareaba. Bajó su mano temblorosa para alistar su arma pero se detuvo al ver la presteza con la que la camarera empezó a jugar con ese cuchillo inusualmente afilado para ser un simple cubierto.</p><p>—No somos iguales—dijo mirando con atención aquel exagerado maquillaje que a todas luces era un disfraz y después dirigió su mirada hacia aquel tatuaje tan obvio.</p><p>La mesera se dio cuenta y sonrió sin dejar de sostener aquel cuchillo.</p><p>—Claro que sí. Por lo visto armaste el mural y supongo que nadie te hizo caso, que nadie te quiso escuchar. Si te das cuenta faltan dos fotos para completarlo, pero Natasha no entra ahí porque ella es buena, ella entiende y ve las cosas como nosotras, a ella también la han querido a hacer a un lado. Me falta tu foto para poder decir que mi obra está completa. También tendría que poner la mía, pero eso será hasta el final, cuando lo termine y yo sepa que en serio, la gente va a apreciar lo que tuve que hacer.</p><p>Toni volvió a subir su mano mientras sentía que su corazón latía acelerado.</p><p>—¿Y te crees mejor por eso? —preguntó mientras sentía el sudor cubrir su frente.</p><p>—Tú me inspiraste en cada una de esas amenas charlas. Yo sentía que hablabas conmigo, que al fin alguien entendía lo que siempre sentí y pensé, y por eso busqué una forma de comunicarme contigo. Tú diste la idea y yo la ejecuté, porque sé que eso es lo que en realidad quieres. Las mentes brillantes siempre piensan igual.</p><p>Toni suspiró y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. La mesera dejó caer la colilla de su cigarro en el café humeante y volvió a hablar.</p><p>—Puedes decir que estoy loca, pero sé que no lo dirás porque sabes que tengo razón. No naciste para ser una aburrida dama de sociedad, ni yo para ser una pobre chica cuya única aspiración fuera servir café todos los días hasta que me muera. A las dos nos quisieron negar lo que nuestra naturaleza demanda: ser grandes mujeres que inspiren a otras que se sientan igual que nosotras dos. A las dos nos quisieron negar la grandeza que nos corresponde, pero tuvimos la mala fortuna de vivir en un mundo en el que se no se nos considera capaces de hacer muchas cosas. Ni siquiera creen que seamos capaces de matar a otro sin remordimientos.</p><p>Toni sintió que su respiración se agitaba, que quizá no iba a salir de aquel encuentro.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres? Basta que de una señal y muchos agentes van a entrar…</p><p>La chica se lamió los labios.</p><p>—No hay ni un solo agente allá afuera. ¿Por qué mejor no nos volvemos amigas? Tenemos tanto en común y hay tiempo suficiente para que cambie de opinión y te de el antídoto. Por cierto, ¿sabe bien tu café? Espero no haberme excedido como con los demás que ya no se pueden ni mover. Ni siquiera creo que sigan vivos.</p><p>Toni trató de no ceder ante aquel mareo insoportable.</p><p>—No tengo nada que ver contigo. No somos iguales. Mataste gente inocente…</p><p>La mesera aprovechó para encender otro cigarro y se lo ofreció a Toni cuando vio que sus movimientos eran torpes a causa del café que le había dado, pero ella no lo pudo sostener.</p><p>—No maté gente inocente y lo sabes. Todos tenían algo que ocultar y tarde o temprano iba a salir a hacerle daño a otros. Cada una de esas personas hizo algo que lastimó mucho a otros, su propia familia incluida. Lo sé por experiencia.</p><p>Toni sintió que su garganta empezaba a picar y empezó a toser.</p><p>—Eso no te daba… derecho a matarlos.</p><p>La chica sonrió.</p><p>—¡Claro que sí! Te escuché muchas veces quejarte de eso, aquí y en todos lados. Todo tenía una causa, un por qué y sólo tú me entendiste. Me lo tomé personal con la reportera que siempre entorpecía todo tu trabajo, porque de no haber sido por ella, me habrías atrapado a tiempo, pero también me hubiera quitado toda la diversión.</p><p>—¿Christine… está…? —preguntó haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.</p><p>—Sí. Debo reconocer que esa noche del motel fue la mejor de mi vida, aunque no del todo. Ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar que ella te estaba molestando en el bar, tomándote fotos para su siguiente nota y que yo fui a quitártela de encima. No te acuerdas de que una de las meseras que encontraron muertas era ella, no yo.</p><p>Toni trató de levantarse pero cayó de bruces. Su cuerpo no respondía aun cuando se esforzaba por querer irse de ahí y su mente le mostraba recuerdos de aquella última carnicería, de esa en la que la habían inculpado. La mesera se agachó para mirarla.</p><p>—Esa noche me hiciste sentir como nunca. Me hiciste sentir deseada, amada y comprendida. Tú le diste propósito a mi vida, Toni y todo lo que he hecho, ha sido por y para ti.</p><p>Al fin esas palabras salieron de su boca.</p><p>—Estás loca…</p><p>La mesera la tomó de la barbilla.</p><p>—Por ti. Nunca me había enamorado y debo reconocer que no hay día en el que no piense en ti, en que quizá tenemos un futuro juntas y que haríamos una magnífica pareja.</p><p>—Eres una asesina…—murmuró Toni tratando de arrastrarse por el piso, pero aquella chica seguía interponiéndose.</p><p>—Nadie era inocente, ni siquiera mi tío. ¿Quieres que me haga cargo de tus jefes en la estación? ¿Qué al fin les cobre todos esos desplantes que has tenido que soportar?</p><p>Toni ya no podía más.</p><p>—Te van a atrapar…</p><p>La chica se levantó y aventó el mandil que traía puesto.</p><p>—No creo. Movilizaron a muchos agentes para buscar a tu amiga y de paso, ver si corrían con suerte para atraparme a mí, pero descartaron todo lo que investigaste y les dejaste servido antes de que te fueras. Ni siquiera te esperaron ni me vieron a mí. Hoy entré a dejar un último pedido de café y rosquillas pero nadie sospechó de mí, y te vi tan ocupada buscando en la basura que no me atreví a molestarte. Nadie verificó que realmente los muertos eran quienes yo les hice creer que eran. Petra Parker está muerta para ellos, pero ahora sabes que no es así y tu amiga tampoco va a delatarme.</p><p>Toni sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que su mirada se nublaba.</p><p>—¿Petra…?</p><p>La chica volvió a agacharse y sin decir más, la besó por un largo rato aun cuando los labios de Toni no se prensaron a los suyos. Su voz era aterciopelada.</p><p>—Me gusta más cuando los sensacionalistas se refieren a mí como “La Araña”, eso fue cortesía de tu exnovia, que realmente fue la que más se acercó y se dio cuenta primero. Ella sí entendió qué eran aquellas marcas. Lástima que no dejé que te avisara a tiempo, pero reconozco que fue muy agradable encargarme de ella mientras tú estabas durmiendo.</p><p>Toni quiso decir algo más, pero aquellas palabras se quedaron amontonadas en su boca y al fin cerró los ojos. Se sumió en aquella oscuridad de la cual no sabía si volvería a salir o no.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuatro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había despertado en la cama de un hospital tras un coma inducido. Estaba resguardada por agentes y se negó a hablar cuando los federales fueron a preguntarle lo que le había pasado y qué sabía sobre la muerte de Nick Fury y Steve Rogers. Hasta ese momento se enteró que ellos habían sido asesinados y que al fin, alguien más había descubierto las marcas en sus cuerpos. En cuánto se recuperó y la dieron de alta, Toni volvió a poner su renuncia en el escritorio de la ahora jefa de la policía y otra más de las sobrevivientes del ataque de aquel misterioso asesino serial. Natasha llevaba la investigación y colaboraba con todas las dependencias que le habían pedido información del caso. Le pidió ayuda a Toni, pero ella había insistido en que la mantuviera fuera del caso y que le aceptara la renuncia, pero eso no pasó.</p><p>“Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Toni, sé por qué te quieres ir y dejar todo eso, pero ¿no te das cuenta? Al fin ocupamos el lugar que nos merecemos y tenemos la atención que necesitábamos, al fin tenemos eso que nos merecemos y que por mucho tiempo nos fue negado”.</p><p>Toni había mirado a su amiga por última vez al escuchar aquellas palabras y saber que de alguna forma, su mente ya no era la misma.</p><p>“¿Le viste la cara? ¿Pudiste reconocer algo de…?”</p><p>Natasha estaba emocionada cada vez que tocaban aquel tema.</p><p>“No y no es algo que me interese. Sé que era una mujer, no puedo recordar bien su voz porque se las ingenió para freírme el cerebro, pero sí te puedo decir que si me dejo viva, que si nos dejó vivas a ambas, es por una buena razón. Antes no entendía sus motivos, pero ahora sé qué es lo que hizo y a qué te referías con todo eso que dijiste alguna vez, lo de limpiar al mundo, que alguien se encargara de poner en su lugar a la gente que no sirve, que solamente se la pasa estorbando y… No pienso delatarla, no pienso decir que se trata de una mujer que ha tenido el valor necesario para hacer lo que hace. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, se lo debo”.</p><p>Natasha se había mostrado más carismática y certera de lo que alguna vez Rogers fue. Pero al igual que él, ella salía a dar la cara asegurando que estaban muy cerca de atrapar a aquel cruel asesino del que sólo se tenía un apodo y un mensaje como respuesta diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con ese sobrenombre, que obviamente hizo correr ríos de tinta y surgir varios blogs para analizar aquel fenómeno en el que se había vuelto toda esa investigación. Natasha se veía muy cómoda al tener la atención de los medios y la simpatía de los habitantes de Nueva York, que veían en ella a una mujer poderosa y confiable.</p><p>Toni también se había prestado al engaño mediático cuando los reflectores se posaban en ella, al decir que no recordaba nada y que de alguna forma fue afortunada en no saber quién fue el que le hizo eso. Tuvo que seguir tejiendo aquella red de mentiras en lo que terminaba de luchar consigo misma para poder poner su mente en paz y saber qué sería lo siguiente a hacer. Había necesitado aquella dosis de “realidad” para no sucumbir de lleno a la empatía que sentía por aquella asesina fugitiva que tras haber continuado, seguía mostrando la crueldad de la que era capaz sin que nadie pudiera seguirla ni detenerla.</p><p>Toni suspiró. Ya había pasado más de un año de aquellos hechos y aún seguía siendo parte de la policía. Aprovechando que gracias a su amiga tenía acceso a información clasificada, había hecho una investigación más profunda para saber que aunque cada una de las víctimas tenía rasgos buenos, pesaban más los incidentes pasados, los daños que a otros habían causado. El tío de Petra era uno de esos casos al haberla tenido sometida a ella y a su tía bajo una vida extremadamente violenta.</p><p>En los expedientes de la policía, había muchas denuncias de aquella chica que en los archivos de la policía figuraba como muerta, pero que en más de una ocasión, aun antes de que ella hubiera cometido su primer crimen, había tratado de ponerse a salvo sin que nadie la tomara en serio. Ben Parker al enterarse, había querido deshacerse de ellas y que todo pareciera un accidente, pero su sobrina ya llevaba varios muertos y había ganado en destreza e ingenio cuando él se atrevió a abofetearla.</p><p>—Por eso te pasó lo que te pasó. Querías copiar lo que yo decía en mis conferencias para pasar desapercibido, ¿eh? —dijo Toni mientras se quitaba los lentes y dejaba de escribir el borrador de ese libro que dudaba en terminar.</p><p>Aun con toda la información que tenía, Toni no terminaba de comprender lo que hacía que una persona matara a otra no desde la rabia ni el resentimiento, sino desde el placer, desde el morbo de suponerse superior y a la vez, delirar con exponer a los victimarios convertidos en víctimas. Todos habían sido marcados y de alguna forma, ridiculizados, hasta ella. Toni miró su escote. Aquella cicatriz en el pecho había sido convertida en el sello distintivo de esa chica que en su retorcida forma de ver las cosas, le perdonó la vida.</p><p>Tenía la cicatriz de una araña, una marca que indicaba que le pertenecía y de que hiciera lo que hiciera, de que aunque tratara de huir o de esconderse, siempre iba a llevar algo de Petra consigo. Ese detalle fue de dominio público y por lo mismo, Toni estaba insegura de publicar su libro. No quería quedar expuesta como la agente que fue sometida por alguien más fuerte y que a su vez, pareciera que quería sacar algún provecho de eso.</p><p>Publicar aquel libro que seguramente sería un best seller no iba a detener la masacre que continuaba, ni iba a ayudar a atrapar a otros. Más bien, atraería a los curiosos y despertaría el morbo en alguien que fuera como Petra, en alguien que también estuviera esperando una señal para poder liberarse de sus ataduras y poder mostrar su propia firma, que recolectara sus trofeos o que se burlara de todos cada vez que estuvieran próximos a atraparle.</p><p>Encendió un cigarro mientras pensaba en que había tenido suficiente acción para una sola vida y que quizá, solo debía regresar a seguir con la profesión que había elegido y que de alguna forma extrañaba. Estaba aburriéndose de tener una vida sosegada, que si bien al inicio le pareció que era lo que en realidad deseaba; realmente le estaba haciendo pensar en cosas que sentía, ya no iban con ella. Quizá el mundo nunca sería un lugar mejor por más que lo intentara y menos si ella no había sido completamente honesta consigo misma.</p><p>Su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje. Era Natasha pidiéndole que regresara, que fuera su brazo derecho. Era arriesgado aceptar volver. Era peligroso querer elegir un bando para darle caza y al fin, teniéndola frente a frente hacerle las preguntas que siempre quiso hacer. No respondió porque quería meditar bien su respuesta, pero era obvia. Extrañaba la adrenalina diaria, el poder disparar y arriesgarse a que un día ya no la contara. Casi de inmediato le llegó otro mensaje y lo leyó. Miró hacia la pared, donde estaba aquella pintura que acababa de comprarse en una subasta usando a un prestanombres.</p><p>Toni no era amante del arte abstracto, pero era mejor tener ese cuadro para admirarlo todos los días que aquella serie de fotografías que alguna vez contempló. Tampoco iba a colgar una fotografía de ella si ya tenía demasiadas, todas las que le mandaba a diario sin importar la hora ni el lugar en el que estuviera.</p><p>Toni fue a servirse una copa de vino tinto y siguió apreciando aquella obra.</p><p>“Espero que estés viendo las noticias y ya sepas lo que hice”.</p><p>Toni dio un sorbo lento y dejó la copa para encender la televisión y después responder aquel mensaje.</p><p>“Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado y no iría alardeando. Un día te van a atrapar”.</p><p>Una serie de emojis acompañaron la respuesta.</p><p>“No creo. Ya sabes que nunca dejo rastros”.</p><p>Toni escuchó que el noticiero anunciaba otra carnicería a varios kilómetros de ahí. Una fotografía de aquel rostro que emanaba dulzura fue lo que recibió como último mensaje y Toni apagó el teléfono. Puso atención a aquella nota que sumaba más asesinatos por todo el país.</p><p>—Habrá que usar otra pared para el siguiente mural, ya van cinco y los que faltan. El primero sigue incompleto… —dijo mientras buscaba alguna otra pintura sobre el tema. Algo que complaciera a aquella chica que cambiaba su apariencia con cada salida para pasar desapercibida y que siempre regresaba con aquella sonrisa a flor de labios, satisfecha y orgullosa de haber hecho lo que ambas consideraban la mejor forma de acabar con la escoria.</p><p>Hasta ese momento, Toni supo que al fin había enloquecido.</p><p>Tal vez era hora de hacer otra clase de planes pero seguir jugando ante los demás, su papel de mujer juiciosa que se escandalizaba de la saña con la que la justicia a veces debía impartirse. Tal vez en su locura recién aceptada, debía fingir que iba a sumarse a aquella cacería contra ese despiadado asesino cuyo rostro nadie había visto y a quien seguirían encubriendo tanto ella como Natasha. Sabía que eso no molestaría en absoluto a su novia, sino todo lo contrario.</p><p>Por lo mientras seguiría recordando con detalle cada uno de esos crímenes que había investigado y en lo que el cansancio la vencía, Toni seguiría pensando en todo lo que le haría a aquella joven, con la que dormía varias noches a la semana, apenas se vieran en la mañana y le contara sus hazañas antes de hacer el amor.</p><p>Tal vez un día Toni por fin se decidiría y se fuera a acompañarla para por primera vez mancharse las manos con la sangre de alguien que no merecía un mejor destino.</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>